


you can touch it

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Car racing AU. Coulson loses Lola to Daisy in a bet.





	you can touch it

“I wasn’t participating in the race seriously,” he says, rather pathetically, he realizes. 

“It was serious for me,” she says.

He follows her through the garage, feeling absurd to do so, but desperate to get into her good graces, anything to get his car back.

“The thing is, I lost a bet,” he tries to explain, while cursing Mack’s idea of a joke under his breath.

She stops pacing around the place and goes to Lola, leaning on her, sitting her ass directly - though carefully - on the driver’s door. Phil thinks this should feel sacrilegious but it doesn’t.

She turns to him and gives him a surprisingly warm smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m not keeping your car, I just wanted a peak under the hood.”

“You said the rules…” he starts. He came to the garage ready to pay whatever amount of money this strange woman. He doesn’t have that much, but he can arrange something. It’s Lola. He can’t lose her.

“It is the rules,” she says. “But I was interested in the race, not your car.”

He notices the way she looks at the car, a reverence that reminds Phil of his own father. Her demeanor is completely different than he saw on the race track. He had seen something hard in her but now, even as she moves through the garage in a sleeveless t-shirt, the imposing muscles of her shoulders peeking out, small traces of dirt on her hands, her right cheek, Phil can only think about the softness in her gestures, the way she touches Lola, the way she speaks to him.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t done anything to her, I’m not really a mechanic,” she says, throwing him a glance over her shoulder, and maybe she knows he was watching her. Phil notices the way she says that, calls the car _her_ , like how could she know. “Just some maintenance.”

She quickly finishes the job, under Phil’s vigilant eye, his slight annoyance at the liberty she’s taking. She’s closing the hood, brushing a piece of cloth over the fittings, while she arches her back.

It’s a strange view, almost an out-of-body experience, watching someone else work on his car.

“Daisy, right?” he remembers her name from the track.

She nods.

“I’m Phil,” he says. Suddenly he is very aware of his clothes, the suit. “I bet you're think I don't look like someone who would have this kind of car.”

He's waiting to explain the story - heck, he's almost looking forward to it, some strange desire to conjure the ghost of his father in front of Daisy.

“No, I wasn’t thinking that,” she tells him, in a way that wrong-foots him.

She turns around, walks to the little sink on the side of the garage and washes her hands, and her face, threading damp fingers through her dark, short-ish hair. She grabs her black leather jacket - the one she raced, and won, in. When she turns to Phil, looking like that, he remembers the posters of Joan Jett stuck on his teenage room. 

Then he is confused, she said she wasn’t keeping Lola, but now she’s getting in the driver’s seat.

“I thought-”

“Want to come on a ride?” she asks.

It’s the first time he’s seen someone else driving his car this up close, since his father. She looks good. They fit each other. 

“I’ve seen you, you go fast,” Phil tells her.

She smirks, skimming her fingers along the curve of the steering wheel.

“Yeah,” she says.

“Not a problem,” Phil replies, walking to the passenger side.

Someone else touching Lola might not be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
